Scream For Me
Scream For Me jest ósmym odcinkiem piątego sezonu Pretty Little Liars. Jego premiera odbyła się 29 lipca 2014 roku na kanale ABC Family. Opis Niepewność Hanny i obecna sytuacja powodują coraz więcej kłopotów, kiedy Alison wprowadza się do domu państwa Marin podczas pobytu jej taty poza miastem. Zmuszona do życia z osobą, której stara się unikać, Hanna ucieka się do nadużywania alkoholu i znajduje się w nieprzyjemnej sytuacji. Tymczasem, Aria czyni honory głównej druhny, kiedy Ella wraca do miasta i planuje swój ślub, natomiast Spencer i Emily wstępują na niebezpieczną drogę, starając się rozwiązać zagadkę martwej dziewczyny z grobu Alison. Wydarzenia *Ella powróciła na trzy odcinki. *Toby ujawnił Spencer, że zapisał się do akademii policyjnej w Harrisburgu. *Declan, instruktor jazdy konnej, powiedział Spencer i Emily, że pani DiLaurentis kazała Bethany zadzwonić do ciotki Jessie. *Spencer, kiedy utknęła w stajni wraz z Emily, dostało się coś do oka, co doprowdzi do wizyty u okulisty. *Zack otwarcie flirtował z Hanną. Najpierw położył rękę na jej plecach, a potem dał jej swój numer. *Alison zdradziła Emily i Spencer, że kazała Noelowi włamać się do domu Hanny, ponieważ potrzebowała kogoś, kto ma znaczenie, kogoś jak mama Hanny, żeby zakończyć wieczne przesłuchania. Streszczenie Wkrótce Ciekawostki * Odczytywanie scenariusza odbyło się 29 maja 2014 roku. * Nagrywanie zaczęło się 30 maja, a skończyło 9 czerwca 2014 roku. * Na żywo odcinek oglądany był przez 1,8 mln osób, co czyni go odcinkiem tego sezonu oglądanym przez najmniej osób. Tytuł i znaczenie * Tytuł został ujawniony w wywiadzie przez eoline i potwierdzony przez Mayę Goldsmith. * Tytuł oznacza "Krzycz na mnie". * Prawdopodobnie tytuł może być nawiązaniem do włamania Noela do domu Marinów. Obsada Główne role * Troian Bellisario jako Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson jako Hanna Marin * Lucy Hale jako Aria Montgomery * Shay Mitchell jako Emily Fields * Janel Parrish jako Mona Vanderwaal * Sasha Pieterse jako Alison DiLaurentis Poboczne role * Keegan Allen jako Toby Cavanaugh * Tyler Blackburn jako Caleb Rivers * Laura Leighton jako Ashley Marin * Tammin Sursok jako Jenna Marshall * Chloe Bridges jako Sydney Driscoll * Brant Daugherty jako Noel Kahn * Holly Marie Combs jako Ella Montgomery * Roma Maffia jako Linda Tanner * Ambrit Millhouse jako Duża Rhonda * Sarah Zinsser jako Pielęgniarka Lisa * Lee Roy Kunz jako Patrick Muzyka *"What Child Is This?" Pretty Little Liars Cast (Śpiewa ją chór, kiedy Alison jest przesłuchiwana przez Tannera na temat Shany). *"Peaches" In The Valley Below (Hanna pije whisky, podczas gdy Caleb rozmyśla o miejscach, do których mogliby pojechać). *"Alright" The TVC (Emily słucha muzyki w swoim pokoju, kiedy przyjeżdża Sydney). *"Dust and Bones" Night Terrors of 1927 (Zack napotyka Hannę), *"What Child Is This?" The Silver Lake Chorus - (A znajduje się w pokoju Spencer Galeria 10424476_755765601111230_789708921_n.jpg Bo5xufMIcAEqN67.jpg large.jpg Bo5xuhgIEAAl5qQ.jpg large.jpg BpTZrKfCIAA8l6N.png 10448920_279205762259202_1301510366_n.jpg 10362064_1426099687662996_1479511295_n.jpg normal_5x08_AND_5x09_DAY_3_Holly_and_Lucy_28129.jpg normal_50810354563_1491204804430922_634787991_n.jpg 5x08-01.jpg 5x08-02.jpg 5x08-03.jpg 5x08-04.jpg 5x08-05.jpg 5x08-06.jpg 5x08-07.jpg 5x08-08.jpg 5x08-09.jpg 5x08-10.jpg 5x08-11.jpg 5x08-12.jpg 5x08-13.jpg 5x08-14.jpg 5x08-15.jpg 5x08-16.jpg 5x08-17.jpg 5x08-18.jpg 5x08-19.jpg 5x08-20.jpg 5x08-21.jpg 5x08-22.jpg 5x08-23.jpg 5x08-24.jpg 5x08-25.jpg 5x08-26.jpg 5x08-27.jpg 5x08-28.jpg 5x08-29.jpg 5x08-30.jpg 5x08-31.jpg 5x08-32.jpg 5x08-33.jpg 5x08-34.jpg 5x08-35.jpg 5x08-36.jpg 5x08-37.jpg 5x08-38.jpg Screenshot (1170).png Screenshot (1171).png Screenshot (1172).png Screenshot (1174).png Screenshot (1175).png Screenshot (1177).png Screenshot (1176).png Screenshot (1178).png Screenshot (1180).png Screenshot (1181).png Screenshot (1183).png Screenshot (1184).png Screenshot (1185).png Screenshot (1186).png Screenshot (1187).png Screenshot (1190).png Screenshot (1191).png Screenshot (1192).png Screenshot (1197).png Screenshot (1198).png Aviary Photo_130505666729963680.png Aviary Photo_130505666866858702.png Screenshot (1204).png Screenshot (1205).png Screenshot (1206).png Screenshot (1207).png Screenshot (1208).png Screenshot (1209).png Screenshot (1210).png Screenshot (1211).png Screenshot (1212).png Screenshot (1213).png Screenshot (1214).png Screenshot (1215).png Screenshot (1216).png Screenshot (1217).png Screenshot (1218).png Screenshot (1219).png Screenshot (1221).png Screenshot (1222).png Screenshot (1223).png Screenshot (1224).png Screenshot (1225).png Screenshot (1226).png Screenshot (1227).png Screenshot (1228).png Screenshot (1229).png Screenshot (1230).png Screenshot (1231).png Screenshot (1232).png Screenshot (1233).png Screenshot (1234).png Screenshot (1235).png Screenshot (1236).png Screenshot (1237).png Screenshot (1238).png Screenshot (1239).png Screenshot (1240).png Screenshot (1241).png Screenshot (1242).png Screenshot (1243).png Screenshot (1244).png Screenshot (1245).png Pretty Little Liars 5x08 CANADIAN Promo - -Scream for Me- - Season 5 Episode 8 02.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x08 CANADIAN Promo - -Scream for Me- - Season 5 Episode 8 03.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x08 CANADIAN Promo - -Scream for Me- - Season 5 Episode 8 04.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x08 CANADIAN Promo - -Scream for Me- - Season 5 Episode 8 05.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x08 CANADIAN Promo - -Scream for Me- - Season 5 Episode 8 06.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x08 CANADIAN Promo - -Scream for Me- - Season 5 Episode 8 07.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x08 CANADIAN Promo - -Scream for Me- - Season 5 Episode 8 09.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x08 CANADIAN Promo - -Scream for Me- - Season 5 Episode 8 10.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x08 CANADIAN Promo - -Scream for Me- - Season 5 Episode 8 11.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x08 CANADIAN Promo - -Scream for Me- - Season 5 Episode 8 13.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x08 CANADIAN Promo - -Scream for Me- - Season 5 Episode 8 14.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x08 CANADIAN Promo - -Scream for Me- - Season 5 Episode 8 16.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x08 CANADIAN Promo - -Scream for Me- - Season 5 Episode 8 18.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x08 CANADIAN Promo - -Scream for Me- - Season 5 Episode 8 19.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x08 CANADIAN Promo - -Scream for Me- - Season 5 Episode 8 20.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x08 CANADIAN Promo - -Scream for Me- - Season 5 Episode 8 21.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x08 CANADIAN Promo - -Scream for Me- - Season 5 Episode 8 22.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x08 CANADIAN Promo - -Scream for Me- - Season 5 Episode 8 23.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x08 CANADIAN Promo - -Scream for Me- - Season 5 Episode 8 25.jpg Zwiastuny Pretty Little Liars - 5x08 (July 29 at 8 7c) Official Preview|Ofcjalny zwiastun (Tłumaczenie w opisie) Pretty Little Liars 5x08 CANADIAN Promo - "Scream for Me" - Season 5 Episode 8|Kanadyjski zwiastun (Tłumaczenie w opisie) Pretty Little Liars - 5x08 (July 29 at 8 7c) Sneak Peek Hanna's Apology|Sneak Peek #1 (Tłumaczenie w opisie) Pretty Little Liars - 5x08 (July 29 at 8 7c) Sneak Peek Aria Caught Red-Handed|Sneak Peek #2 (Tłumaczenie w opisie) Pretty Little Liars - 5x08 (July 29 at 8 7c) Sneak Peek Hanna's Bad Habits|Sneak Peek #3 (Tłumaczenie w opisie) Pretty Little Liars - 5x08 (July 29 at 8 7c) Sneak Peek Emily & Sydney|Sneak Peek #4 (Tłumaczenie w opisie) Nawigacja Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów